You Got That Write
by Mizz Neko
Summary: Three friends can't agree on an HP pairing [RHr, DHr, or HHr?] and they all write their own fanfics with their favorite pairing. But the trouble is, every chapter of each story comes true at Hogwarts! What's Hermione supposed to do!
1. Intro

**A/N: Moggy's going to be on a little hiatus… I PROMISE I will update it again!**

**I was dying to write something new and different, because "Moggy" turned out to have a more serious tone than I planned. I just wanted to have some fun like I did with "The Note". : D**

**So, here goes…This is just a short intro. The whole story will NOT be IM-style, this is probably the only part like that!**

Introduction

_Chibi-Annie is now online._

Chibi-Annie: melissaaaaaaaaaa

MissLissy111: yea ann?

Chibi-Annie: u hav 2 get a fanfiction . net account!!

xXDarkWhiteXx: wats up now?

MissLissy111: she wants me 2 go on fanfiction . net

Chibi-Annie: u should 2 zurine!

xXDarkWhiteXx: …

Chibi-Annie: cmon just 2 review my hp fic?

MissLissy111: wats hp?

Chibi-Annie: harry potter! duh!

MissLissy111: uh… i dunno… i dont read hp…

Chibi-Annie: u should even zurine likes it

xXDarkWhiteXx: is it a dramione fic?

Chibi-Annie: of course not its ronmione!!!

MissLissy111???

xXDarkWhiteXx: read the book

Chibi-Annie: and support ronmione!

xXDarkWhiteXx: dramione is better

xXDarkWhiteXx: i bet i can write a dramione fic thats better than ur ronmione 1

Chibi-Annie: bring it on noob

xXDarkWhiteXx: alrite i'm joining

MissLissy111: stop fighting over nerd stuff lol

Chibi-Annie!!

Chibi-Annie: hp is awsom!!

XXDarkWhiteXx: u should just join n review her story then maybe she'll stop

MissLissy111: alrite…

Chibi-Annie: YAY!!

Chibi-Annie: hav a cookie :3

MissLissy111: i think i will :D

MissLissy111: g2g anyway ttyl

Chibi-Annie: bye lissy!

xXDarkWhiteXx: I hav 2 go 2

Chibi-Annie: aww

Chibi-Annie: fine cya later!

xXDarkWhiteXx: bye

_MissLissy111 has signed off._

_xXDarkWhiteXx has signed off._


	2. Fine

Chapter One: FINE

Ann sat at her computer on a Saturday morning, hugging her orange tabby cat with one hand, eating a cookie with the other, and watching an Inuyasha DVD at the same time she was scrolling through Harry Potter fanfiction. (A/N: If there's one thing worse than an HP addict, it's an HP/anime combo addict… )

"Yay!" Ann said, her eyes lighting up. "My favorite Ronmione story got updated!"

"Meow," the tabby cat whined. (Probably Catanese for "just get me the freakin' Meow Mix".)

"I got a review, too!" Ann continued, ignoring the cat. "And Lissy IMed me."

She read through Lissy's message quickly.

MissLissy111: ok I hav an account

MissLissy111: i started reading hp 2

Chibi-Annie: omg u just started reading ss?

MissLissy111?

Chibi-Annie: sorcerors stone

MissLissy111: o ya

Chibi-Annie: wow ur rlly behind

MissLissy111: yea i know

MissLissy111: its kind of weird… y would any1 eat jellybeans that taste like grass? thats so groty

Chibi-Annie111: ur missin the point! Its supposed 2 b FUN

MissLissy111: rite… anyway zurine got her account 2

MissLissy111: shes mad cuz u hav 2 wait 3 days 2 send in a story

MissLissy111: she cant wait 4 u 2 c her dramione fic beat ur ronmione 1

Chibi-Annie!!

Chibi-Annie: she already wrote it???

MissLissy111: ya u know shes always writing

Chibi-Annie: curse goths and their creative ability…

Chibi-Annie: well which pairing do u think u like better?

MissLissy111: I dunno… harry and hermione seem pretty cute…

Chibi-Annie!!

Chibi-Annie: lissy NO! go 4 ronmione! PLZZZ!

MissLissy111: well the lead guy and lead girl always get 2gether don't they?

Chibi-Annie: jk rowling NVR writes bout things that ALWAYS happen!

Chibi-Annie: besides, wat do u know? ur just a noob

Chibi-Annie: hmph

MissLissy111: well…

MissLissy111: i'll just go finish all the books and c

Chibi-Annie: u won't find a single hhr hint in there

MissLissy111: we'll c

_MissLissy111 has signed off._

Ann's eyes shrunk to slits, glimmering with anger that could only come from a serious Ronmione fan. She closed the IM window and decided to post another chapter of her fanfiction. She let the cat jump off of her lap and began to type swiftly.

_Back at Hogwarts…_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat at their usual table in Transfiguration class. Usually they could tolerate this class, but it was still early and just before they came, they'd hastily finished their History of Magic homework, which was a long, boring essay. (Except for Hermione, of course.)

"Now," Professor McGonagall said, pacing the aisles between tables, "we're all going to join up up for a project. Each pair in the class will pick a certain detailed object to turn into an animal and you will then write essays on the activity, explaining in-depth about the small details and what you did to transfigure the object _perfectly_."

Harry and Ron groaned silently while Hermione looked up thoughtfully. "Isn't that a bit easy for our level of skill?" she asked.

"Not entirely," Professor McGonagall said. "Please don't question my teaching, Miss Granger."

Ron waved his hand in the air. "Professor, can we use pieces of string?"

"I said _detailed_, Mr. Weasley."

"Well, string is detailed, I mean, what about the color? You have to try and get the right shade…"

Professor McGonagall sat down at her desk and started to go through a list of students with her quill. "Well, Mr. Weasley, since you seem to know a lot about that, I'll put you with Miss Granger. A pair of such intelligence will produce excellent results, I expect."

Ron grinned, thinking of having Hermione do most of the work.

"May I remind you, students," Professor McGonagall said, as if reading his mind, "that work will be done in class and I will watch you very closely to be sure you're not handing all the work to your partner."

Ron sighed exasperatedly. "Who's going to be my partner?" Harry asked.

A few people raised their hands. Professor McGonagall looked toward Neville. "Mr. Longbottom," she said, "why don't you work on the project with Mr. Potter?"

"Okay!" Neville said. Harry frowned. Neville was friendly enough, but he'd probably mess it up big time…

_Meanwhile…_

Chibi-Annie: hi zurine!

xXDarkWhiteXx: hey

xXDarkWhiteXx: i read ur fic

Chibi-Annie: and now u've changed ur mind bout dramione and u luv ronmione, rite?

xXDarkWhiteXx: actually…

Chibi-Annie: aw cmon!

Chibi-Annie: now wat?

xXDarkWhiteXx: well… everybody does the whole "paired up 4 a project" thing

xXDarkWhiteXx: and the intro just wasnt very interesting…

Chibi-Annie: r u saying my story is BORING?

xXDarkWhiteXx: …

Chibi-Annie: well, FINE

Chibi-Annie: lets c UR story

xXDarkWhiteXx: well ur gonna hav 2 wait 3 days

Chibi-Annie: fine

xXDarkWhiteXx: fine

Chibi-Annie: FINE

**So maybe there's a bit more IM-style parts. Oh well. . REVIEW!**


	3. Little Angel, Little Devil

**Okay, here's chapter two. I know, I've been a little lazy with updates lately. (It was AC. ) **

**Thanks to Gueneviere, Neville'sGirl4Life, and sandybeach6th for reviewing. You rock. : D Other people - YOU REVIEW TOO, WILL YA: P**

Chapter Two: Little Angel, Little Devil

A few days later, Hermione was ambling down the grand staircase to Charms class. Bright, glaring sunlight was pouring in from the windows and most of the people in the portraits were reading or gone to visit another picture. Harry and Ron had left a while ago; she'd stayed behind to do some last minute editing on her homework.

Passing the door to the fifth floor hall, she was stopped by Ginny. The redheaded girl was flipping through an old book, looking a bit frazzled.

"Hermione," she said, "I have a test in History of Magic and… and I studied, but it was all so boring, I just… I just didn't get it… can you help me?"

"Alright, Ginny, what do you need to know?" Hermione stood beside her and answered some of her questions about famous inventors of the wizarding world. Soon Ginny closed the book, thanked her, and started up the stairs. Hermione whirled around to continue on her way to Charms class, and ended up bumping into someone.

"What the – " exclaimed the other person. Hermione staggered back and barely saved her books from falling on the floor. She groaned when she saw that it was Malfoy that she'd run into.

"Watch it, will you, Granger?" he snarled. Crabbe and Goyle, always by his side, laughed in a forced kind of way until Malfoy turned and glared at them. They went on their way and Hermione started walking down the steps again.

_He's an absolute git_… Hermione thought subconsciously. (She always did when she saw Malfoy.)

Another voice in the back of her head, one that she usually ignored, began to speak. _Oh, is he now?_

_Yes, he _is.

_You just like him._

_Ugh, that's absolutely disgusting!_

_Oh, come on, don't pretend you didn't notice how good-looking he is…_

_That doesn't mean I'd fall for someone like him._

_So you _did _notice?_

_That's not what I meant!…_

Hermione marched through the door to the Charms classroom more stiffly and quickly than she usually did. She felt more awkward than usual, walking across the room to her chair… She sat down in a seat next to Harry and Ron.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said.

"Hi," she said. Her voice came out in a strained kind of way. She tried to look normal as they stared at her strangely, but her efforts were in vain. She could feel her cheeks getting hot.

"Hermione, you look a little…" Ron started, "…well, not pale, the exact opposite…"

"Is that really so strange?" she said, speaking more clearly now. "Maybe I've been running. People get red faces when they run."

Harry and Ron looked at her, seeming unconvinced, but they stopped bothering her anyway. Now that they weren't, the unbidden thoughts found a voice again.

_I told you._

_Leave me alone! I don't like him!_

Hermione didn't even notice Professor Flitwick starting class at the front of the room, lost in her own mind. She looked down absentmindedly and saw something strange on her stack of books. It was a miniature version of herself, with white Hogwarts robes and feathery wings.

"Of course you don't like him!" the small winged Hermione said. "Ron is a _much_ better guy for you. Not only is he cute, he's funny and he's – "

" – a complete and total airhead." Now another tiny Hermione climbed up onto the stack of books. This one had scarlet robes and bat-like wings. Her uniform was untidy – the shirttails were sticking out and everything.

"I mean, come on!" Evil Hermione continued to rant. "Do you _see_ the way he looks at other girls? But no, he won't look at you, Hermione."

"What was in that kipper and toast I had this morning?" Hermione mumbled to herself.

"You say something?" Harry asked.

"Um… do you see anything strange, Harry?"

"…No. Why?"

"Just… just because… Never mind."

Hermione remembered other people aren't supposed to see your conscience, even if it does materialize as a Good and an Evil side of you. She looked down at the little Hermiones. Evil Hermione was standing with her hand on her hip, examining the nails on her other hand, which had chipped black nail polish on them. Good Hermione was sitting primly on the edge of the book, straightening her robes.

"About time you noticed us, isn't it?" Evil Hermione said, looking up. "Anyway, Ron's no good. He's not going to go after you. So why bother?"

"Because, first of all, he doesn't call her the 'M' word…" Good Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know he calls her a Mudblood," Evil Hermione retorted. She rolled her eyes as Good Hermione cringed. "He says that 'cause he's a real man, not a whiner like Weasley, and that's his way of saying he thinks you're hot, Hermione."

"He thinks I'm… hot?" Hermione whispered, stumbling over the unfamiliar word.

"Totally."

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Good Hermione said, shaking her head. "No, no, Hermione, he's not good for you! He's a terrible, terrible person!"

"Hermioneeeee," Evil Hermione called, "you know you like him."

"No, you don't!" Good Hermione said.

"Yes, you do."

"No she does not!"

"Draco and Hermione, doesn't that have a nice ring to it, Hermione?"

"Stop it, you little devil! Listen to me, Hermione!"

"You can't deny the truth…"

"Just shut up, both of you!!" Hermione yelled. Harry and Ron turned and stared at her, as did everyone else in the classroom. Hermione felt incredibly humiliated. How could she be that stupid? She looked down at the stack of books. The Hermiones were gone, but there was a slip of parchment there that said, "To Hermione – You DEFINITELY like Malfoy. Love, Your Dark Side."

Hermione rushed to rip the note up, just in case Harry and Ron could see it. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. "Miss Granger, is there a problem?"

"No, Professor," Hermione said quickly, sitting back in her seat and looking very tense.

"Well, that was very uncalled for. You have detention with me during dinner."

Hermione looked down. "Yes, Professor."


End file.
